Little Bill
William Farnell “Little Bill” Glover is the main protagonist of the Little Bill Series, which focuses on him as a 5-year-old exploring everyday life using his imagination. In the Summer Chronicles Series and Advanced Education, he is now 11, and has a strong rivalry with Caillou. He first appears in “Billy’s Busting Out All Over”. In Little Bill, he was voiced by Xavier Pritchett, but in the Summer Chronicles Series, he is voiced by Marc Swint, the same guy who voices Kiawe from Pokemon: Sun & Moon. Description In his show, Little Bill is portrayed as an energetic 5-year-old. His vivid imagination and fun loving nature make him a natural leader when it comes to making up a game, or creating a fantasy to act out with his friends. He tries hard to be fair and do the right thing, but like all kids, he sometimes stumbles and has hard lessons to learn. Luckily, he always has his support network of family and friends to help him through any challenge. Little Bill is known worldwide for being nice. He also loves his hamster and is a fan of the (fictional) Blue Sox baseball team. He also likes Captain Brainstorm because he comes up with great ideas. He enjoys going to kindergarten, although he misses Elephant, but he is still happy, since he got a pet Panda named Elephant II(a.k.a. Peter the Panda) a few years later. He is known as Little Bill because his actual name is Bill Jr, his father's name is also Bill. In Summer Chronicles, Little Bill is now 11, and has gotten tougher, and more disrespectful towards others, especially Caillou. Their rivalry started in 1st Grade, when Little Bill was dating Dora, and was the most popular kid in school. That was, until Caillou moved to his town, and transferred to his class. Caillou immediately hit it off with his classmates after impressing them with his artistic skills, causing Little Bill to become jealous. He often expressed his jealousy by pulling a few pranks on him. At one point, Little Bill was suffering from Leukemia, and had to spend 4 months in the hospital for treatment. During this time, Caillou has become closer to his classmates, and became Dora’s new girlfriend. By the time Little Bill came back, Caillou was already the most popular kid in school, turning him into a social outcast, and making him an easy target for bullying. Since then, Little Bill has despised Caillou for this, and would rub it in his face each time he sees him, taunting him, and saying that he is better than him. He would also torment the people with him, he even mocked the shapes of Phineas and Ferb’s heads. This causes Perry to beat him up. His rude and egotistical behavior may come from his parents, who are shown to be very abusive towards Little Bill, often beating and scolding him for not giving in to their expectations. Despite their rivalry, there are some moments where him and Caillou work together. For Example, Little Bill helps Caillou rescue Stewie from a Maximum Security Prison in Advanced Education, along with Brian, Ryder, and Kai-Lan, escaped from the woods in Dog-Daze, and later in the aforementioned series, they set their differences aside, and worked together to stop Team Rocket and the Larsson Family and get Stewie’s Time Machine back. In the Alternate timeline featured in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag", he is in an abusive relationship with Dora and visits the family frequently. Looks Little Bill is an African-American boy with dark skin and brown eyes. Like Caillou, he is bald. In LIttle Bill, he usually wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a green left sleeve, a purple right sleeve, a red collar, and a red “B” on it. He also wears blue baggy jeans and black and white sneakers with brown soles. As an 11-year-old in Summer Chronicles, his appearance remains unchanged, except for the addition of a pink pair of bunny ears, which easily get him teased by other people. When asked by Perry, Little Bill states that they were a gift from Alice the Great before she passed away, and that he swore to wear them every day so he can remember her, even if it causes him to get bullied. In the Advanced Education Series, Little Bill wears a new set of attire. He now wears a yellow varsity jacket with white trim and sleeves, purple stripes on the hem and cuffs, and a purple badge with his red "B" on it. Underneath it, he wears a green high-collared shirt with a thin white stripe on the collar. He keeps his blue jeans and bunny ears from his previous outfit. On his feet, he wears a new pair of black converse sneakers. In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Little Bill wears a short-sleeved variation of his orignal yellow shirt with the same blue jeans, bunny ears, and sneakers from his previous outfit. In the Alternate timeline featured in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag", he wears red shades, a yellow tracksuit jacket with gray striped sleeves, a light blue undershirt, and his usual jeans and sneakers. He is also seen wearing a yellow, green, and orange striped t-shirt with purple sleeves and a gray border, blue denim capris, and black slip-on shoes. Gallery Little-bill-5881e1d99e952.png Little Bill_SC.png Little Bill_AE.png